


Closer

by Littlekoalawings



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlekoalawings/pseuds/Littlekoalawings
Summary: Its been a while! But a friend showed me one of those prompt lists for this month and... for the 3rd (today) was Kisses. And I went crazy from there.(As you could probably tell I listened to Closer while writing this ksjfjsjfjs)
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a while! But a friend showed me one of those prompt lists for this month and... for the 3rd (today) was Kisses. And I went crazy from there.
> 
> (As you could probably tell I listened to Closer while writing this ksjfjsjfjs)

They didn't know how long it had been, or what time it was. Well… Caleb would know, but he didn't seem to care either.

It all became a blur once Caleb found her on the rooftop and then asked her to dance. 

Even with the few lights around them and his dancing lights, it felt.. magical. It still felt magical! But like a different type of magical than to her magic or to his powerful spells. It was something deeply special that she felt..

Something in her heart that just couldn't stop her from smiling at him, from getting lost in his eyes. And she saw something special in them too. She saw the happiness in them, and.. that's how she knew his smile was genuine too.

And it's… strange. Because he only seemed to have that spark in his eyes and that smile when he's with her. It's like.. something just for her, and only for her. 

It's like how he always supports her, no matter what. How he would do anything for her to make her feel better. How he cares for her..

Caleb just makes her feel so special..

That whole time Jester didn't realize that they weren't spinning anymore, and they both stared at each other with the same sparkle in their eyes.. 

They were close. So close that she felt the beating of his heart, and she was sure he felt her fast heartbeat too.

Then they were closer. Their noses almost touched, the quick breath of the other against their cheeks made them redder. Or.. more purple.

Then closer, and their lips brushed against each other. She felt herself building with anticipation as seconds--minutes? Hours? Who knows--went by. Her heart wanted to break out of her chest, and she felt the same in his.

Then it happened.

The kiss felt sudden. Or maybe it was her being desperate, and not knowing what she was doing.

She tried to follow his lead, though, being slow and steady. Sometimes she bit his bottom lip, but she didn't know if it was on purpose or not. He gave a little chuckle in response, which was good enough for her.

Warm fingers slipped up from her waist, to her cheeks, and finally in her hair where he pulled her closer into him.

Gladly, she let him.

And, it kinda felt like she was just copying, but she twirled her fingers in his hair anyway. Even if she undid his ponytail. It was so much longer, and felt soft between her fingers. She.. loved it.

  
  


Then they parted. Both of them seemingly wondering if what just happened was real.

But it  _ was! _ And it was like.. super real.

Like it was something special just for them, and it was… well, magical.

**Author's Note:**

> I simply thank you for reading this mess I just came up with 😆💜💜💜


End file.
